1. Field of the Invention
This invention pertains generally to the field of land vehicles, and more particularly to articulated wheeled vehicles that are collapsible and convertible for alternative function. In one preferred manifestation, the present invention pertains to lightweight trailers suitable for towing behind a motorcycle. The dual-purpose trailer provides a lightweight, compact trailer for hauling behind the motorcycle, and converts to a trailer capable of hauling the motorcycle itself in case of motorcycle mechanical failure.
2. Description of the Related Art
During the course of a trip, supplies and accessories are typically desired or required. The transport of this cargo has always presented a dilemma. As man must transport himself, and since he rarely desires to transport the cargo upon his person, some other means is most preferably provided for transport.
With the advent of reliable wheeled transports, wagons and the like became a mainstay for the carrying of cargo. These wagons would frequently have a forward section or seating for persons, and a rear cargo portion. This has evolved into the modern day trailers, automobiles, vans, and trucks, the latter three which also contain an engine and therefore do not depend upon the temperaments of an animal for motive force.
Motorcycles, to which the present invention particularly pertains, have several attributes that are very different from the standard automobile, truck or van. Most particularly, there is very little room for cargo. Side bags are sometimes provided to permit the rider to carry a limited amount of cargo. When this cargo capacity is filled, there is little option. It is not possible or legal to run a second motorcycle behind the first to carry cargo without a rider. Instead, a trailer must be provided, or, much less desirably, a sidecar provided.
The trailer for use with a motorcycle will most desirably have several unique characteristics. The trailer will desirably be both lightweight and small. Lighter weight avoids interfering with the desired acceleration characteristics and handling of the motorcycle, particularly enabling the motorcycle to stop in as short a distance as possible. Motorcycles, with only two wheels in contact with a road surface, can have poorer braking than automobiles and additional trailer weight can aggravate this weakness. Further, a lighter trailer reduces the likelihood of mechanically harming or overloading the motorcycle in any way and instead preserves the native characteristics of the cycle better. Small size assists with streamlining. It is not desirable to place a large aerodynamic drag behind the motorcycle, both for reasons of performance and economy, and also for aesthetic reasons. Consequently, the trailer should have a profile that will resemble that of the motorcycle to at least a reasonable degree, and be as light weight as is reasonably possible or practical.
Several trailers are illustrated in the prior art, the teachings and contents which are incorporated herein by reference, including U.S. Pat. No. 5,228,712 by Speier, entitled “Collapsible motorcycle trailer”; U.S. Pat. No. 6,612,389 by Bell, entitled “Combination trailer and two-wheel conversion utility for a motorcycle”; U.S. Pat. No. 6,955,375 by Thurm, entitled “Vertically stowable modular multi-purpose trailer”; and EP 1,889,777 A1 by Poupalos, entitled “Folding trailer for carrying motorcycles”. Of the foregoing, several illustrate wheel channel guides and a variety of ramp structures and tongues, the teachings which are explicitly incorporated herein. However, only Thurm illustrates a trailer capable of carrying both motor vehicles and cargo, but in either case the trailer remains large and encumbered, making it inappropriate for carrying cargo behind a motorcycle.
In addition to the foregoing patents, Webster's New Universal Unabridged Dictionary, Second Edition copyright 1983, is incorporated herein by reference in entirety for the definitions of words and terms used herein.